Driger, Dranzer and what was that?
by Lady Demoonica Darkmoon
Summary: A side story taking place in my 'Bishounen' story arc. A trainer, Demoonica, and her Rei Kon find an odd Beyblade and it's Bitbeast!
1. Chapter One

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: This is a side story for- The World of Songwinds' Bishounen and Bishoujo: Demoonica's Story -  
  
Shi: Yep, I'm here with her.  
  
LDD: On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
TWoSBaB: Intermition of Demoonica's Story:  
  
Driger, Dranzer, and...... what was that?  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
"Wow! Rei-chan look at this place... it must have every kind of Beyblade ever made!" Demoonica pulled her bishounen down the store aisle looking at the blades. A black and silver one caught her attention. "What do you think of this one?" She held up the box that read 'Twilight Blade' kit.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then that's all that counts in your first beyblade. Don't forget to get a launcher."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
Rei looked at the launcher suggestions on the back of the box. Then he chose what he thought was best and handed that one to her. "Here this launcher provides more power and speed."  
  
Demoonica lead her bishounen to the storefront, beyblade box and launcher in hand. The clerk looked at the box then the girl wishing to buy it. "Are you buying this for a Driger Bitbeast?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Oh, okay. It said on the box that they're not very compatable and I wanted to make sure you knew that."  
  
"Thanks." Demoonica payed for the bayblade kit and launcher.  
  
*****  
  
"So tell me how in the world do I put this thing together?"  
  
"Okay listen. Each Beyblade is as unique as its owner, involving the custom assembly of five key parts: Attack Ring, Weight Disk, Spin Gear, Blade Base, and Bit Chip. The Attack Ring determines the attack method. The Weight Disk determines balance and stamina. The Spin Gear determines spin direction. The Blade Base determines movement patterns. The Bit Chip holds your Bitbeast and you don't have a Bit Chip." As he relayed the information Rei put the blade together properly. "This blade is a combination type, just like mine. See it's easy."  
  
"For you Rei-chan."  
  
"Try giving it a spin. Take out your launcher and ripcord. Here, lock the blade in place like this and put the ripcord there. You're all ready."  
  
Demoonica held the lancher in her left hand and pulled the ripcord. Her beyblade launched, hit the ground spinning and...  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
...ran right into a wall.  
  
"Ooops..." Demoonica went over and picked up her blade.  
  
"Next time watch where you're aiming. You'll learn to control your blade with time." Demoonica nodded. She placed the blade in the lancher and the ripcord as shown. She held up the lancher again.  
  
"Wait! Let's not try that in the street again, you're going to hurt someone. Besides you left everyone else at the hotel, their probably starting to worry by now."  
  
*****  
  
[Two days later: still in town.]  
  
Demoonica startled awake, sitting up in bed. She had been dreaming... about... what? The images in her mind were blurry, what had frightened her awake? All she could remember was a large form walking towards her. She looked over at the alarm clock. 7:59. It would alarm any second to wake her up, she turned it off before it had the chance.  
  
-I'm waiting.-  
  
Demoonica looked around. Kagome was asleep on the other bed. All the other bishi were still in ball. Zander had his own room. Where had the voice came from? No, not a voice, it was more felt than heard.  
  
-Come find me.-  
  
Demoonica couldn't tell where the 'voice' had came from, but she felt it was nearby. Somewhere in town. It had to be.  
  
*****  
  
"Demoonica! Why are we going to the library?" Rei asked as he chased after his trainer.  
  
"How... should... I... know?" She said out of breath.  
  
They had been training with his and Demoonica's beyblades when, around the time Rei started explaining the ways to launch, Demoonica looked away and started running. Now they were following whatever Demoonica had felt. It led them to the city library. They entered the building.  
  
"Now where?" Demoonica said looking at Rei. "It's calling me..."  
  
-Lost for so long.-  
  
"It's lost." Demoonica turned back, going deep into the library. She searched along the shelves as she went. "I think it's in a book. I get the feeling of being surrounded by the dark."  
  
-She lost me, now she is gone.-  
  
"This way! I felt it again." Demoonica headed into the back of the library, turning into a hall that looked like it hadn't been used often. The room they then entered was small, the overhead lights flickered in an atempt to stay lit. The shelves here had many small books looking to be short storys. Demoonica placed her beyblade on the table and walked the rows.  
  
-Someone please come find me.-  
  
Demoonica stopped. She pulled a book from the shelf and brought it over to a small table. Its title read: Bending the Rules of One and One - We Were Innocent - and other short storys by Madame Argent Hydra. (A/N: Back when I started highschool my english teacher had us write alot of short storys. This book is the collection under the pen name I used at the time when I was fourteen. *shrugs* Who knows I may post them in the future.) As she opened the book something small fell out of it landing on the table.  
  
"Huh?" Demoonica picked up the small plastic chip and wiped the dust off it. It was a lime green Bit Chip, but the bitbeast picture was fadded off from time.  
  
-We are one!-  
  
Suddenly the chip began glowing with black energy light. The light burst from Demoonica's hand. It swirled around the room causeing loose papers to go flying and stirring up the dust. Finally it twisted itself around Demoonica and disappeared into the beyblade on the table.  
  
The Bit Chip that had been in Demoonica's hand was gone. It now resided in Demoonica's Twilight Blade.  
  
"What's its name?" Rei asked his trainer.  
  
"Its name? How do I find out?"  
  
"Hold your blade, listen to it's vibe."  
  
Demoonica picked her beyblade off the table and held it close to her. She closed her eyes. In her mind before her stood the large glowing form of a bitbeast. It had the hindquarters of a large, black goat and the forequarters of a huge, tawny lion. Its body had brownish-black wings like those of a dragon. It had three heads, those of a goat, a lion, and a fierce dragon. The goat head was pitch black, with glowing amber eyes and long horns. The lion head was framed by a brown mane and had green eyes. The dragon head was covered with orange scales and had black eyes.  
  
-You found me and took me from the darkness. Thank you.-  
  
-You're welcome. May I know what name I should call you by.-  
  
-I am...-  
  
Demoonica opened her eyes.  
  
"Chimerazza." (shim-mer-ahz-zah)   
  
THE END?  
  
LDD: I don't know if I should or even could continue this story. It came from my dreams and working very late on Demoonica's Story. Please review and tell me what do you think? 


	2. Chapter Two

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo mina-san!   
  
To: crazy Rei luva - Ooops, sorry. Bishounen (translates into 'pretty boy' but the meaning had been streached to cover any fictional male) Bishoujo (translates into 'pretty girl' but again the meaning has been streached to cover any fictional female) This is a side story to a much longer fanfiction I'm writing. To tell you the short way, the Bishi world is where you can capture anime, game, book, ect. characters and be their friend/trainer (think pokemon if you've seen the show). For the long way go read the fics 'Bishonen: Demoonica's Story' (by me) and 'Bishonen and Bishujo!' (by Songwind). Really, go read Songwinds, my (bishi) stories are all based in her world. Her story is great!  
  
Shi: We've been told to continue this story so we have.  
  
LDD: We? I don't think so, my little henti muse, you will not be bumping the rating of this story above G! ..... On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. This Bishounen world created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Bishounen and Bishoujo belong to every fan. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
TWoSBaB: Intermition of Demoonica's Story:  
  
Driger, Dranzer, and...... what was that?  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
"Chimerazza." She said aloud.  
  
Demoonica looked at the top of her Twlight Blade, Chimerazza's lime green colored Bit Chip stood out in the black and silver. The picture was now fresh and new showing the bitbeast as it had appeared in her mind.  
  
"How did it get in here?" Rei held up the book.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but the feeling Chimerazza gave me was one of being lost. The girl who had the chip last hid it and then never came back. Chimerazza says that the girl is nolonger in this world."  
  
"You think that girl was sent back to the human world?"  
  
"That or... I don't want to think about the other way someone can nolonger be in a world. Change the subject please, Rei-chan." Rei nodded, he didn't want to think like that ether.  
  
"We should be getting back anyway. Tomorrow we can check out this bitbeast of yours."  
  
*****  
  
"Where have you two been?" Kai asked as soon as Demoonica and Rei walked in the hotel room door.  
  
"The same place we've been for the last few days or have you forgotten? Rei was teaching me to beyblade."  
  
"That's a lie. I checked for you there. Try again."  
  
"Kai-kun, I didn't know you were so worried!" Demoonica smiled as she watched Kai think up a remark. "We just stopped by the librarry on the way back."  
  
"The librarry is half way across town."  
  
"I know." Kai gave her a puzzled look. Demoonica pulled her beyblade out of her pocket and handed it to Kai. His eyes widened as he saw the Bit Chip resting in its top.  
  
"Where? How?"  
  
"Librarry... and don't ask me how. It just called me." Demoonica shrugged. "Can I have Chimerazza back now?"  
  
Kai handed the blade back to her. "I'll have to test you and your bitbeast sometime."  
  
"I'd rather you let me learn what I'm doing first." Demoonica walked from the entrance and into her room.   
  
"Hn."  
  
*****  
  
[The next day.]  
  
"Come on Chimerazza!" Demoonica called, she was worried about her blade.  
  
"You can do it Driger!"  
  
Demoonica's and Rei's beyblades hit against each other making sparks fly out around them. The Twilight Blade was starting to wobble and she had not yet gotten her bitbeast to appear. Just like all the battles before, her blade came to a stop outside the twentyfoot beydish after Driger hit one last time.  
  
"I don't get it!" Demoonica picked up her blade. "Why can't I envoke Chimerazza? Is my bladeing *that* bad?"  
  
"You haven't hit anymore walls."  
  
"Haha, very funny Rei-chan." Demoonica closed her eyes, an image of her bitbeast in her mind. -Chimerazza?-  
  
-Yes. Do not worry, I am here.-  
  
-Why will you not come when I call?-  
  
-With great power comes great responsablity. When you can handle the power you will get my full abilitys.-  
  
-Oh....- Demoonica opened her eyes.  
  
"What she say?" Rei asked. (Yes. Chimerazza is a female bitbeast.)  
  
"Great power, great responsablity. In short, keep training and I'll know when you're ready." Demoonica attached her blade to the lancher. "Let's try this again."  
  
"Sure you dont want a break? You've been training all morning."  
  
"I had my break when I talked to Chimerazza."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
*****  
  
"Bah, not a single win in five hours!" Demoonica said. She shook her hands. "For crying out loud, my hands are num!" She was sitting in the grass beside the large baydish. Rei was sitting beside her, looking sad for his trainer. "Ne, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Yeah Demoonica?"  
  
"How did you envoke the power of Driger?"  
  
"Driger has always came when I called. Though, I had been beybladeing for years before I got him."  
  
"Great." Demoonica said sarcasticly.  
  
TBC  
  
LDD: Chapter two! Review please!!! V(^_^); 


	3. CHapter Three

Lady Demoonica Darkmoon: Ohayo mina-san! As you can see, I've added chapter three! (hehe that rhymed)  
  
This chapter takes place before Demoonica leaves Treah City for the last time. crazy Rei luva you're in this one!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime, game, or book characters found in this story. I do not own any TV show or movie who's title is in this story. Do not sue me, I have nothing. I'm not making money from this story it is for fun only. The idea of Pocket Bishoujo belongs to Lady Silver Senshi (LSS) who maintains the Pocket Bishoujo Website at http://www.pocketbishoujo.com. The idea of Pocket Bishonen comes from Tokio, who maintains the Pocket Bishonen Website at http://www.pocket-bishonen.com. (Tokio's site is down at this time.) This Bishounen 'world' created by Songwind. I'm only a visitor. Original characters are mine, this story is mine, the word Demoonica is MINE!!! Sorry about that... enjoy the story.  
  
TWoSBaB: Intermition of Demoonica's Story:  
  
Driger, Dranzer, and...... what was that?  
  
by  
  
Lady Demoonica Darkmoon  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Go Chimerazza!" Yelled Demoonica launching her Twilight Blade.  
  
"Go Driger!" Yelled Rei at the same time.  
  
The white beyblade and the black beyblade clashed mid air and few back apart, landing on opposite sides of the beydish. Rei admitted that even though Demoonica still hadn't gotten her Chimerazza bitbeast to appear she had gotten much better with her bladeing. She still hadn't beaten him a single time either.  
  
"Come on Demoonica-chan!" Called one of Demoonica's friends Hiromi, who was also a Bishounen trainer and a fan of Beybladeing. "Kick his butt!"  
  
"Hey~" Rei frowned.  
  
"Oops, sorry Rei-chan." Hiromi said with a laugh. AND she was a fan of Rei Kon for that matter.  
  
"S'okay." He called back, because Hiromi was sitting on the opposite side of the beydish, ten feet behind Demoonica.  
  
Suddenly Driger and Chimerazza hit hard and both went flying out of the beydish. The black and white beyblades flew by Hiromi's head and she dodged so she wasn't hit. "Hey! Watch it!"  
  
"He was watching it. Watching it fly right at you." Kai, one of Demoonica's other bishounen, said as he came walking over, Rei's beyblade in hand. "I think you dropped this!" He said and *threw* Rei's Driger blade to him.  
  
Rei ran to catch it. "Be careful Kai! You'll break Driger!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So, you finally came to watch me practice Kai-kun?" Demoonica said as she picked up her beyblade that had landed on the other side of Hiromi.  
  
"I watch you every time." He remarked.  
  
"From the shadows in the trees, right?" Kai nodded. Demoonica rolled her eyes.  
  
"You should launch your blade right after Rei, aim to hit his blade and knock it out of the dish right away. In a long battle you are always going to loose against Rei, because you can't call your Bitbeast. If you don't knock his blade out of the dish with the first hit, go right into attacking. Keep Driger off balance and Rei won't be able to use his speed. Now try again."  
  
"Yes, Kai-kun." Demoonica said as she locked her beyblade into its launcher. "Ready Rei-chan?"  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" Kai yelled. Rei launched Driger and Demoonica, listening to Kai's advice, launched Chimerazza a split second later, aiming at where Driger would be by the time Chimerazza got there.  
  
The two beyblades clashed mid air in a shower of sparks. "Woo hoo direct hit!" Hiromi called out. The two beyblades fell to the beydish both still spinning at if they hadn't hit in the air. There had been a time not so long ago that Demoonica's beyblade would have already lost.   
  
"Come on Chimerazza! We have got to win!" Demoonica cheered her beyblade on. The black blade reacted to the encouragement and knocked Rei's Driger backwards. Behind his trainer, Kai smiled. She was learning, you must trust your beyblade and bitbeast, there was no other way. The beybattle didn't last much longer though. Rei had won yet again.   
  
"Aw, I thought you might have had it this time." Hiromi said.  
  
"Hey it was better." Rei said as he jumped down into the twenty foot wide beydish to retrieve the two blades.  
  
"Her skills still border on horrific."  
  
"Thanks oh so much for the words of encouragement Kai-kun."  
  
Kai crossed his arms. "Hn."  
  
TBC  
  
LDD: Chapter three! Review please!!! V(^_^)V 


End file.
